Cindi and Friends: The Best Forever
|rating(s)= YC (original rating) All (2017 re-rating) |release_date= 8th October, 2004 (United Kingdom) 2nd November, 2004 (Kuboia) |running_time= 114 minutes |country= Kuboia |language= English |budget= €12 million |box_office= €55 million }} Cindi and Friends: The Best Forever is a Kuboian traditionally animated film produced by Scopescreen Media and distributed by . The film is based off the 2001 children's television series Cindi and Friends, and serves as the show's finale. The film was released on 8th October, 2004 in a selection of cinemas throughout the United Kingdom before its official release in Kuboia on 2nd November that year. Cindi and Friends: The Best Forever was directed by Fyp Housin, who co-wrote the film with Evan Ridley and Keith-James Ringtone. The film received positive reviews, and grossed €55 million on a €12 million budget. Synopsis Cindi has continued going to her social group in Rainbow Dome Fun Centre for the past three years, and is now twelve years old. However, Rainbow Dome has had a large loss in revenue over the past several months, and has been declared bankrupt. Victoria and Fly are unsure about the group's future, and fear that they may have to permanently stop it. Meanwhile, Cindi has been worrying about her future, frequently having nightmares and is under a lot of stress. Throughout its runtime, the film switches between Cindi having flashbacks, nightmares and trying to find a new activity to do with her life. Cast and characters : Main article: List of Cindi and Friends characters Compared to the television series, Cindi and Friends: The Best Forever has a larger cast. Nanita Freshers, who voiced Florence, Aourine and Victoria in the series, now only voices Florence, with Aourine Esthers now voicing her namesake and Ericka Streets now voicing Victoria. Tone Riddles reprises his role as Todd, but no longer voices Fly, who is now voiced by Blade Holter. Melissa Emery retains her voicing role as Tanya, but no longer voices Quu. Charlie Karma reprises her role as Cindi Sophia Roberts, as does Ilim Delftware as Hyh. * Charlie Karma as Cindi Sophia Roberts * Ilim Delftware as Hyh * Aourine Esthers as Aourine * Nanita Freshers as Florence * Blade Holter as Fly * Melissa Emery as Tanya * Tone Riddles as Todd * TBA as Quu * Ericka Streets as Victoria Production Production for the film started around 2001, although Fyp Housin stated that he had wanted to make a theatrical feature for the show since its original conceiving in 1998. The "memories" that Cindi has throughout the film were originally going to be episodes for the series. However, Evan Ridley felt that the scenes all shared enough similarities to be included into a cinematic release. At one point, Fyp considered making Cindi and Friends: The Best Forever a , but felt that it would be underwhelming without an overall plot. Reception Critical response On review aggregation website , the film has a 94% approval rating based on 72 reviews, with an average rating of 8.4/10. On , the film has a score of 88 out of 100, based on 34 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". Category:Kuboia Category:Scopescreen Media Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:2004 Category:2004 films Category:2000s films Category:2000s Category:Cindi and Friends Category:Animated films Category:Fictional animated films